The present invention relates to an improved bagger and to an improved bagging system containing said bagger.
By way of background, carousel type of baggers for bagging produce are known. Additionally, certain of these baggers contain conveyor troughs for receiving produce and for conveying the produce to bags which are held by gripping structure. In addition, certain of these baggers contain chutes at the ends of the conveyors for guiding the produce into the gripped bags. However, the chutes have portions which move independently of the gripping mechanism so that if the chute is not functioning properly, the produce is not guided from the conveyor into a bag. It is with overcoming this particular deficiency that one aspect of the present invention is concerned.
In addition, insofar as known, in certain prior carousel type of baggers, a chute leading to a gripped bag can become clogged, and, insofar as known, there was no way of stopping the bagger to unclog the chute. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies of the prior art carousel baggers that the present invention is concerned.